chakrabattleofthetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Chakra
, C.Y.'s Chakra Spirit.]] The Chakra, or Chakra Spirit, is a powerful entity that invades the body of each of the seven wolves in C.Y.'s pack, who, for this reason, took the name "Chakra Heroes". Each one of the seven Chakras possesses unique characteristics, and despite the fact that C.Y. seems to be the only one to visually "unleash" hers, they all give evidently noticeable features to all the Heroes. The Heroes are aware of the fact they possess the Chakras, even if none of them knows much about these entities. The Chakras Muladhara "The absolute zero", Hielo's Chakra, and the Chakra of the Root. It allows Hielo not to flinch in battles and to remain firm and keep cool. As an elemental power, Muladhara provides Hielo with Ice powers, which he can use at any time. It is represented as a red flower with four petals. Muladhara's Origin Stone has two rings of red jasper with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, a single ruby right above this plate, and a sculpture resembling an ice crystal at the top. Svadhisthana "The bolt from the blue", Cheetah's Chakra, and the Chakra of the Sacrum. It stimulates leg muscles and allows Cheetah to run very fast, faster than any normal wolf. As an elemental power, Svadhisthana imbues Cheetah's fur with static Electricity, which he can use by discharging powerful bolts from his tail and paws. It is represented as an orange flower with six petals. Svadhisthana's Origin Stone has two rings of amber with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate and a sculpture resembling a lightning bolt at the top. Manipura "The burning devotion", Kuma's Chakra and the Chakra of the Solar Plexus. It protects internal organs, and it allows Kuma to swallow any object whole. Manipura reinforces the wall of Kuma's stomach, and so he does not get injured if he eats something sharp. As an elemental power, Manipura blazes inside Kuma like a flame, and it makes him able to use Fire powers. It is represented as a Yellow flower with ten petals. Manipura's Origin Stone has two rings of citrine with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate, with a yellow quartz on its upper right, and a sculpture resembling a flame at the top. Anahata "The heart of the storm", Motyl's Chakra and the Chakra of the Heart. It gives Motyl the ability to heal any wound, no matter how serious it is, but only if the target of her powers is a pure-hearted person; otherwise, her powers have no effect. As an elemental power, it allows her to fly, to launch powerful wind blasts with her wings, and to control the element Air. It is represented as a green flower with twelve petals. Anahata's Origin Stone has two rings of jade with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate, with two yellow quartzes above it on both sides, and a sculpture resembling a pair of wings at the top. Vishuddha "The refreshing spring", Orca's Chakra and the Chakra of the Throat. Orca benefits from this Chakra by being able to breathe underwater for a long time. As an elemental power, it pours Orca's entire body with Water, which she is able to control at will. It is represented as a blue flower with sixteen petals. Vishuddha's Origin Stone has two rings of kyanite with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate, with two yellow quartzes above it on both sides, one below it on the right side, and a sculpture resembling a waterfall at the top. Ajna Main article: Ajna "The glimmer in the darkness", C.Y.'s Chakra and the Chakra of the Third Eye. It is a very powerful Chakra, and C.Y. is not able to control it completely. It often gives her mysterious and haunting visions, which appear to have no meaning. As an elemental power, it invades C.Y. with the power of Light, which allows the she-wolf to unleash Ajna and to fight within her. It is represented as a purple flower with two petals. Ajna's Origin Stone has two rings of amethyst with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate, with four yellow quartzes surrounding it from all sides, and a sculpture resembling an eye at the top. Sahasrara "The center of Earth", Led's Chakra and the Chakra of the Crown. It is the highest Chakra, and it makes Led very cunning, and able to come up with brilliant plans and solutions. As an elemental power, it fills Led with the strength of Earth, particularly Vibrations. He can create powerful earthquakes, and he can stop the ones developing. It is represented as a white flower with one thousand petals. Sahasrara's Origin Stone has two rings of hyaline quartz with its Sanskrit symbol on a plate in the center, two rubies, one above, one below the plate, with four yellow quartzes surrounding it from all sides, and a sculpture resembling a mountain at the top, with a big, rhomboid ruby inserted on the highest peak. Trivia * C.Y. is the only character in the comic, and the only Chakra Heroine able to unleash her Chakra Spirit, Ajna. **Similarly, being the only visible one, Ajna is the only Chakra spirit that possesses two forms: the Nebulous Form, and the Substantial Form. *Initially, all the Chakras had to make an appearance in the comic. However, after Ajna and Sahasrara's designs were created, the idea was abandoned and it was decided that only Ajna would appear. **This makes Sahasrara the only Chakra which has a design and does not make any appearance in the comic. *Despite a large number of fans expecting an eventual litter of Led and C.Y. to inherit their powers, this is unlikely to happen, since the Chakra Spirits are not inheritable. *Previously, Anahata's title was "The soothing storm", Vishuddha's one was "The hidden spring" and Ajna's one was "The iridescent light". Read more Ajna.png|Ajna|link=Ajna Heroes.png|Chakra Heroes|link=Chakra Heroes DestinySword01.png|Destiny Sword|link=Destiny Sword